


Lys

by crazychipmunk



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gendry is a Baratheon, Humor, I just wanted to write a nice piece about Arya coming home after a long business trip, Lys, Married Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, One Shot, Storm's End (ASoIaF), and next thing I know I'm reading about how Lys is famous for bed slaves, idk what I'm even doing anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazychipmunk/pseuds/crazychipmunk
Summary: Arya returns from Lys with inappropriate presents for her children and an even more inappropriate present for her lord husband





	Lys

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to believe Gendrya is over. Gendry will be a great stay-at-home dad in Storm's End while Arya is away on business

Lyanna Baratheon liked guessing with her siblings when their mother would return home for a handful of days before riding off or sailing off to some new exotic location. They would gather together before bed and bet on whether or not their mother was coming home that night. The children had never actually seen her return. Usually, the Lady of Storm’s End slipped into the castle silently at night, and is only discovered the next morning when the Lord of Storm’s End would wake up to find his wife sleeping soundly in bed next to him as if she had been there the entire time. 

Word traveled fast whenever the Lady returned and soon the Baratheon children would burst into the chambers of their lord father and tumble into bed. Those who had guessed her return would triumphantly laud it over their siblings are they all desperately tried to get time with their mother before she disappeared again.

Arya was not a bad mother in person. She was kind to her children, and they adored her, despite the fact that she sometimes could not recognize them upon her return. Lyanna still remembered the time her younger brother Orys had grown so much in the half year their mother was away that when she returned, she nearly stabbed their father because she thought Orys was a bastard their father had brought home. Thankfully, Orys was too young to remember this because now he was happily snuggling up to their mother, asking about her latest adventure.

“Lys this time,” Arya said, “A beautiful place once considered paradise by the dragonlords and still a paradise today filled with sellswords and slaves.”

“Did you fight any of them?” Shireen asked, trying to nudge Orys out of the way.

“A few,” Arya said absentmindedly. Gendry looked at her disapprovingly and she sighed, adding, “Only the ones who got in my way.”

“Did you bring me any presents?” screamed Rickon, upset that his siblings had gotten to ask all the questions so far. 

“Oh of course my darling,” one of Arya’s few redeeming qualities as a mother; she always brought back gifts from her travels, though most of her gifts were deemed inappropriate and even Lyanna, the eldest by far, rarely ever saw them after she left. This time, Arya pulled two glass vials out of her bag. “Lys is known for many things, but two of their most famous exports are wine and poison. Here I have a bottle of the finest Lysene white wine, older than all of us combined. Perhaps we can drink it at dinner tonight.”

The Lord of Storm’s End once again shot her a look, but Arya ignored it this time and continued, “And this is the rarest poison in both Essos and Westeros. The tears of Lys. Clear, tasteless, odorless, untraceable. It will have eaten away at your bowels and belly before you even realize anything is wrong.” Arya’s eyes shone was she described it, a poison whose existence was as tenuous and deadly as her own. “And now I’m giving it to you.” She finished happily, starting to hand Rickon, a four-year-old, the tears of Lys.

“Arya, you cannot give our toddler son the world’s deadliest poison,” Gendry nearly yelled, grabbing the vial from Arya’s hand before Rickon’s chubby little toddler hands could grab it. “Our children are not old enough to drink either,” he added, taking the wine from where Orys and Shireen had been fighting over it.

Lyanna saw the anger and frustration in her father’s face as he looked at the two identical vials in his hands. Despite having the support of a lord’s household, Lyanna knew how hard it was on her father to raise four children on his own. Four highborn children while her father had been a bastard smith’s apprentice before being legitimized. And their mother’s infrequent visits usually caused even more chaos as she routinely handed out deadly implements without a second thought.

Her mother saw the anger as well and before Lord Gendry could say another thing about her long absence or her chaotic presence, she turned to him and softly said, “Lys isn’t also known for their wines and poisons. Slaves outnumber freeborn Lyseni three to one, but they are most famous for their bed slaves. People travel from all around the world to visit Lysene pillow houses.”

“Arya, please do not tell me you brought back a bed slave as a present for our children.” Gendry looked pained. Knowing Arya, she might actually think it would be a nice gift. She once brought back a butterfly from Naath for Lyanna as a pet, forgetting to tell her that butterfly fever could slough flesh off bones in bloody chunks.

“Slavery is illegal in Westeros, so unfortunately I come back from Lys alone,” Arya replied as she shifted closer to her husband, nearly whispering in his ear now, “But it’s amazing how much one can learn after just a few months amongst the Lyseni. If my lord husband so desires, he might be able to experience the Lysene pillow houses in the comfort of his own bed.”

The Lord of Storm’s End looked at his lady wife, stunned speechless. By the time he had recovered enough to order everyone out of his chambers, Lyanna was already dragging her siblings out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows, maybe this will be canon in episode 6. Anything is possible these days.


End file.
